


Coffee Stains and Senior Pains

by churchoppa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exams, Fluff, I am dumb I can't tag to save a life, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchoppa/pseuds/churchoppa
Summary: In which Mingyu is a hopeless high school senior trying to find hope in passing the semester, and where Wonwoo is a genius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble cross posted from AFF. Yes, I am also Chocoscopy.

High school life had always been a roller coaster. The feeling of looming death whenever exams had come rolling in, and how it would linger until the release of results, for some until the end of the summer. But, nothing gets more intense than the last leg of senior year. That is where we find our lone hero, Kim Mingyu, today.

His palms had already started to hurt from writing reviewers for five different subjects, frantically scanning his notes for anything that looked important. Quite frankly, he was hoping that his will to live and answer to magically passing the semester would show up in the pages of his Physics text book. "Drat!" he exclaimed. His arm had accidentally grazed his fifth cup of coffee tonight, effectively soaking his History reviewer in the process. "I have this feeling that the god of exams and reviewers had put a really bad curse on me." he sighed as he stood up, pulling up his reviewer in attempt to save it.

Mingyu made his way towards the fan, that was now turned on to the highest setting, to try and salvage what was left of his scrawny notes. The appearance of the paper had disgusted him, but he had no time or will to rewrite everything in it. He heaved a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"Yo."

A voice had suddenly broken Mingyu's train of negative thought. His frown had suddenly inverted into a full blown grin. "W- Wonwoo!" Mingyu enthusiastically greeted the bespectacled boy, who had made time from his intense study session to check up on him. "It seems that the idiot in you never fails to shine whenever push comes to shove, huh?" Wonwoo inspected the surroundings, and noticing that the notes that were in Mingyu's hands were soaked in brown liquid. "I don't really know if being next door to the teacher's pet is a blessing or if you're the reason why I have this incomparible bad luck streak." The taller boy had retorted, shooting an icy glare.

Truthfully, Mingyu was relieved to see Wonwoo being the friend he has always been to him. Although lately, he had noticed that he had been craving for his presence more and more. They had been neighburs since they were in diapers, never separating for even once in their lives. But, one faithful day when Mingyu accidentally tripped and his lips had grazed Wonwoo's. There started the butterflies, and the awkward game of pretend he has been playing.

"I see that you are now going into full blown prayer seance for your non-existent GPA." the shorter of the two had started to go through the pile of papers on the desk, cleaning off the remaining of the coffee mess using the tissue he found on the top of Mingyu's bedside drawer. "Look, I need to pass. I can't have you crying when you go off to college without little old me." Mingyu always had a ready response to Wonwoo's constant bickering, almost like lovers. "Really now? Then, let me help you. I do need a good review once in a while."

It didn't take long before Mingyu was swimming in the sea of Algebraic functions and formulas. He was literally ready to pass out and give up. Eyes now watering and refusing to open. "Wake up." Wonwoo flicked his forehead, earning himself a growl from the other. "Watch it four eyes." Mingyu's energy had been restored for a bit, but he could definitely feel the fatigue. "Hmm... If you keep on becoming like this when we review, why not play a game? They say that people tend to remember things better when presented with a reward for their hard work." Wonwoo remarked as he stood up from the Mingyu's wooden study chair.

Wonwoo had walked towards Mingyu's bedroom window, turning his back from his childhood friend. "Here's the catch. If you get a question right, you get to give me a dare. If you get it wrong, I get to give you a dare. You in?" He remarked as he observed the night sky. Mingyu's mind had suddenly gone in overdrive. What kind of dares does Wonwoo have in mind? The last time they played this he almost got arrested for egging Mrs. Yoon's house down the block. His mind had thought of the worst possible things that Wonwoo could make him do. Though, being the idiot he is, he had nodded and agreed. "Give me your worst." Mingyu challenged him.

The study session had gone well. Mingyu had answered most questions with ease, internally thanking God that he had reviewed a good deal before Wonwoo had barged into his room. Wonwoo had now drank a good amount of chili sauce and had a few penis drawings on his face, not to mention the wonderful unibrow that Mingyu had painted on using spare black hairdye. "Last question. I am damned tired of getting the short end of the stick." Wonwoo had said, annoyed at how he couldn't get the upper hand this time. "An airplane accelerates down a runway at 3.20 m/s2 for 32.8 s until is finally lifts off the ground. Determine the distance traveled before takeoff. " he added, making sure that Mingyu had struggled to answer this time.

The taller was dumbfounded, he had yet to review Physics and he was genuinely stumped. He had though of giving Wonwoo an easy win. But, of course, Wonwoo wouldn't accept that. He genuinely tried to solve the problem using whatever he could recall from their lectures, using a handy scratch notebook he kept near his desk. He was stumped. All there was now was to admit defeat. "I.. I'm sorry Wonwoo. I haven't reviewed and I-" Mingyu was cut off by an unknown force. He could feel the warmth of Wonwoo's breath on his face, the weight of the other boy's lips on his. He was frozen in place, trying to digest what was happening.

After an eternity of a few seconds, Wonwoo had retracted himself. "God. I was waiting to be able to do that for so long." he added as he straightened himself. Mingyu touched his lips, blushing madly. What had his best friend done? Did he know that he was in love with him? Madly? "I- What does that mean, Wonwoo?" he asked, a dumbfounded expression laced on his face. "It means good luck. And I hope you can answer the last question I have for you tonight." Wonwoo remarked, starting to blush as well.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Mingyu face had suddenly relaxed, a content smile played on his lips. He had kissed the boy, instead of giving him an answer. A soft, quick peck filled with assurance.

"You idiot. Of course."


End file.
